


The Storm Of Our Love

by XxCandyBluexX



Category: Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cute, Fear, Fluff, scared, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCandyBluexX/pseuds/XxCandyBluexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz had never been this terrified in his life. I mean sure, he had been scared when he was a child, but this was worse. It started off as a normal day, the sun shining brightly and a soft breeze in the air, and then the storm hit. for fanficgirl1999's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm Of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fanficgirl1999 for an amazing prompt. Hope you like it!

The Storm Of Our Love:

Baz had never been this terrified in his life. I mean sure, he had been scared when he was a child, but this was worse. It started off as a normal day, the sun shining brightly and a soft breeze in the air, and then the storm hit.

Baz was in the dorm when it first hit, he watched restlessly as the windows rattled and the whole ground shook. He shot out and clutched the bed post in sudden terror as a particularly big shake almost knocked him off his feet. He eyed the Lightning and grey clouds outside with horror.

Huddling together in a big ball, Baz cradled his arm and tried to protect himself from whatever harm could come his way. More thunder sounded and as the thunder gradually increased, so did Baz's fear. He tried to be brave. He really did. But sometimes he didn't have control over his feelings. Sometimes he just went overboard and didn't realise. Sometimes he was vulnerable.

The young vampire peeked out and watched the Lightning strike travel across the sky. He shuddered at the sudden coldness in the room. Was it supposed to be this freezing cold inside? He huddled closer to himself and tried to feel his body heat emanating off of him. He held back a sob that clawed at his throat. He resisted the tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He resisted the urge to cry out in terror.

It was completely clear, Baz had never felt this terrified in his life. He had always been afraid of loud noises, but was able to control his irrational fear. Thunderstorms however, were the last straw and pushed the poor boy off the edge and left him hurtling down.

This time the tears couldn't be suppressed and rolled freely down his abnormally pale face and gathered at his chin.the sob tore out of him and, before he could stop himself, he broke out into a full scale crying fest. His whole body racked with sobs and he wasn't sure if anything could stop it now.

Simon had just finished helping Penny and was making his way back to his dorm. The storm made him a little uneasy but he shrugged it off and his mind didn't really wander back to it. He made his way back across the halls and onto his dorm floor. The thunder storm shook the ground and he found himself unstably wobbling on his legs. He unlocked the door and opened it with a soft creak. The room was dark, soft shadows flickered across the bedroom floor. 

There was a big lump on Baz's bed. That lump was Baz. Simon did not expect to see his (best) friend shaking like a leaf due to a thunder storm.

"Baz," he called out cautiously, his voice almost echoing across the room. The lump stopped shaking. It merely trembled. "Baz, are you alright?" Simon made his way over to the raven haired boy and placed an awkwardly comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Go away," Baz let out a muffled mumble. Simon sighed before dropping his bag onto the floor. He climbed into the bed with Baz and unfolded the boy, putting a protective arm around him. He leaned closer and shared his body heat with Him.

"There, are you scared of the storm?" his voice held no tone of teasing and for that Baz was thankful. He nodded sheepishly and peeked up at the blonde boy next to him. He pushed back the smile fighting its way across his face. "It's alright, it's just a storm Baz. Nothing will happen," he consoled Baz, tightening his grip protectively around him.

"Thanks," Baz mumbled into Simon's shoulder and leaned his head on it. He sighed in content and this time the smile slowly spread across his face. 

"There. It's not so bad is it?" Said Simon, smiling himself at the adorable boy he was holding. He looked down at the tear tracks and rubbed his thumb gently against them and wiped all the tears off. "Now don't cry, just sleep," and that was exactly what Baz did.

The boys lay there in the darkness before finally succumbing to sleep. For once in his life, Baz was at peace. After all, he was with the boy he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. I should do a longer one...


End file.
